1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating electrical power from wind energy and more particularly to a guided wind flow device including inter-meshing fans.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In modern times the search for pollution-free sources of energy that can be developed at low cost has accelerated tremendously in view of the rapidly climbing costs of conventional fossil fuels and in view of the constant threat of environmental pollution. One source of energy which is drawing renewed attention is the wind.
Many types of apparatuses have been known from ancient times which produce energy from the wind. However, in the past few if any devices of a practical nature have been developed which could permit wind energy to be transformed efficiently into more convenient sources of energy such as electrical power. Even fewer devices have been developed which had the capability of storing energy produced by the wind, a necessity for successful wind power converting apparatus due to the erratic and inconsistent properties of the winds.
One system that achieves both efficient wind power conversion and energy storage is disclosed in my co-pending application entitled "High Power Wind Turbine With Kinetic Accumulator", Ser. No. 576,984, filed May 13, 1975. However, even though the device disclosed in that application is successful for its intended purpose, further developments and innovations in wind power conversion have occurred for improving the efficiency of power conversion and storage systems. The present invention includes a number of such improvements and innovations which render wind power conversion and energy storage more efficient and more cost effective in many environments.